Search and Rescue
by Rena Wolfe
Summary: Becker and Sarah Story. Before series 4. Based on webisodes. Becker and Sarah continue to search for Abby, Connor and Danny. Warning: There will be a character death. Chapter 4 now up! Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK I know that series 4 has started, but this story is before series 4 and tries to explore the gaps in the webisodes, e.g. the search and rescue mission's, how Sarah actually died (well my own imagination of what could have happened). I thought that would better explain it. **

**AN 2: Just to let you know that this story starts off with slight sexual reference. So if you don't usually read that type of stuff you might be want skip that bit, but read the rest of it.**

**P.S. This is my first fan-fiction and sorry if it doesn't make sense in certain places.  
**

Sarah and Becker amble down the corridor towards Sarah's apartment. She unlocks the door and let's herself and Becker in. They both stand in the centre of the room when Becker takes off his jacket and throws it on the bed. Sarah steps closer and Becker kisses Sarah on the lips passionately. Sarah pulls away and places her hand on his cheek.

"I really do enjoy this," she said sweetly, "This makes us feel somewhat normal, doesn't it?"

Becker embraces her resting his face into her neck, kissing her neck softly.

"Yeah, it does." He replies.

They both gaze into each other's eyes. Sarah kisses Becker with force. Becker directs her towards the bed and pushes her down. He removes his black T-shirt and presses his lips onto hers, slowly going down whilst unbuttoning her blouse. His hands rub up to her sides as he kisses her down her stomach; and stops when he reaches the bottom of her stomach.

Suddenly, a rather irritating alarm begins ringing through their ears. The handheld ADD was going off. Both Becker and Sarah let out a heavy sigh. Another anomaly alert.

"What timing!" Becker growled under his breath. Becker rolls off the bed.

He quickly grabs his shirt and puts it on. Sarah is hastily buttoning up her shirt and quickly gets off the bed and rushes for a jacket. Becker grabs his jacket as well. Before leaving, Becker grabs her arm and turns her back to face him.

"I enjoyed tonight." He said smiling.

"Well it is a shame that the last part of the date didn't quite work out..." Sarah combs her fingers through her hair, "but there's nothing better than a date with some prehistoric dinosaur, right?" They both feel awkward but laugh it off. Becker and Sarah both leave the apartment one after another.

They both rush towards the truck and speedily enter it. Becker starts the engine and drives off with speed; when suddenly the phone starts to ring.

"Becker." He answers.

"There is an anomaly alert. The ARC is sending back up to the exact location."

"Right, we're on our way already. We'll be there in five."

Becker disconnects the call. Sarah on the other hand checks the handheld ADD and looks on with shock.

"Becker..."

"Yeah?"

"This anomaly...we've been there before...it's the future anomaly site..." Sarah trails off. Becker speeds up not considering the legal speed limit.

"Becker, do you know what this means?" Sarah asks.

"That there might be some clue to Abby, Connor and Danny's disappearance?"

"Yeah. What if the answer to their disappearance is somewhere in the future anomaly?" Sarah said with a hint of hope in her voice. Becker smiled, but deep down, inside he knew that such hope will end with disappointment, but for Sarah, he tried to keep that hope alive in his heart.

'"_Anything for you Sarah..._" he thought to himself.

They arrive at the anomaly site. Becker brakes harshly and quickly jumped out of the truck. He goes to the back of the truck and takes out his gun when the ARC military team also arrive.

Two of the soldiers open the gates to the building. One goes towards the anomaly locking device, which is already in place; since this anomaly never seemed to close, and starts to check the system's vitals. He picks up the handheld control to the device and gives the go ahead to the Captain. Becker grabs everyone's attention.

"OK, before we go through the anomaly a few points," Becker takes out a stun grenade, "the future predators are sound sensitive, so when using these, make sure you are not close, put your fingers in your ears, keep your mouth open, when it goes off...otherwise you will get your ear drums blown." His glance follows each and every one of his team members including Sarah to make sure that everyone understands.

"Oh and one last word of advice, DO NOT fire, unless necessary, if we did that then it will alert the predators, and it will give our location away. These predators are fast, smart, and lethal." Becker puts his rack sack over his shoulders and so does his team. Sarah only takes a standard gun as this is what she feels comfortable using.

The ARC soldier at the anomaly locking device got ready to unlock the anomaly. After receiving Becker's thumbs up, the ARC soldier tapped away on the keyboard and then on the handheld device before the anomaly became functional again. The anomaly expands out and shiny shards fly around the golden light.

"After we go through, lock the anomaly. Make sure that you only open the anomaly after two hours." Becker advises his soldier.

"Yes, Captain." The soldier salutes him.

Becker walks through the anomaly first, gun at the ready. When he reaches the other side of the anomaly, he checks the area; it is safe...for now. Following him is Sarah, she stands pretty close to the Captain, "_I don't know, but I feel safe when I am nearer to you..._" she thought to herself. After Sarah was the ARC soldiers, they also had their guns at the ready.

Sarah looked on with horror at the future. Everything was completely destroyed, crumbled buildings and rotting with dust.

Becker turns around and gathers his team's attention. They gather round, and he whispers to his team, "The best course of action is to stay close; we will stand a better chance of survival if we all stick together." Every one nods.

Sarah looked on with apprehension at the future.

"_I cannot believe this is our future? What happened that things turned out this bad?_" she thought to herself. Everything was completely lonely and empty.

"Sarah?"

Sarah jolted out of her thoughts.

"Are you OK?" Becker asks whilst touching her arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine Becker...just seeing this..." she took her eyes away and looked at the floor instead; she felt she had no words left to describe her emotions of what she is feeling right now. However, Becker understood perfectly well that the future has startled her to the core.

"I know what you must be feeling...but there is no need to worry...I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Sarah..." He squeezes her hand tight in order to show his support.

"_I know. I always feel safe with you, Becker._" She said that to herself whilst smiling. Becker loosened his grip on her hand.

Sarah took her attention to the rest of the future anomaly as they walked through the centre of abandoned cars; when in an instant she catches sight of something from the corner of her eye. When she turns around there is nothing there.

"_I swear I just thought I saw something on the wall..._" Sarah turns back and looks towards another building and sees something that was not normal. She continued to look in its direction only to be taken by surprise as it crawled down the walls and looked in their direction.

"Err, Becker...What type of creatures live in the future anomaly, again?"

"Well as I said earlier, future predators and big mean fighting super bugs is another speciality of this anomaly. You seriously don't remember the bug that got squashed by the Lotus car? Oh and the time we were almost killed by them...the bugs I mean." Becker teased as he saw the reaction on Sarah's face. She cringed at the memory. Her complexion was pale.

"Oh don't remind me Becker, please...I was just asking that's all."

"OK, sorry," He surrenders with his arms in the air with the gun in one hand. He drops his arms to his side when he senses that Sarah is tensed about something, "What's the matter Sarah?"

"Well about these future predators, since I haven't seen one...Are they grey, ugly, bat looking and act like a monkey on steroids?" Sarah raised an eyebrow herself at what she said. The description probably sounded absurd to Becker.

"If there is a way to sum it up, then I think that does the job."

Becker grabs his gun again and continues to focus on the situation at hand. He finally realises why Sarah was asking about predators, as suddenly more came out from nowhere, crawling the walls and appearing at the top of buildings. Becker and military men readied their weapons. Becker moves closer towards Sarah. Sarah takes the safety of her standard gun.

"Sarah... when I say run...I literally mean it...run." he whispered. Becker and Sarah gaze into each other's eyes like there is an understanding between them. She clings onto his hand tight and Becker and her both nod as Becker shouts:

"RUN!"

**AN: So what do you guy's think? Shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hiya guy's! Just wanted to say many thanks to those of you who have viewed my story and reviewed it. So I'll give the reviewers a BIG COOKIE! **

**AN 2: I have also made up some of the solders names, so I don't have to keep repeating myself saying ARC team, Soldiers, Military men etc etc lol. I've also made up times and a particular date...you will figure it out as you read on.**

**Now on to the story!  
**

Everyone ran; ran for their lives.

A predator jumped down from one of the buildings above them; and grabbed one of the ARC soldiers. The soldier's scream echoed through everybody's ears as they ran. Becker took a quick glance backwards and stopped suddenly in his tracks. In the background gun shots are firing.

"_No...Not Dave..._" Becker stuttered in his own thoughts. It felt like something important had been taken away from him. A tear trickled down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away, "_Focus on the job at hand...this is what Dave would have wanted me to do...complete the mission..._" As he turned around a predator stood boring into him. It stared at him like it was taunting him, it snarled as it lunged forwards. Becker taken aback fell backwards and hits the floor hard. Out of nowhere a gunshot rang through his ears. The predator falls onto Becker. He gasped as the weight landed on him. With strength and force, Becker managed to push the dead predator off his body. As he sat up slowly he sees Sarah with her gun still pointed at the Predator.

"Thanks." Becker continues to stare at her with a curious glance, "Err, Sarah...you can relax now, it's dead." He adds with a smile.

Sarah jolted out of what seemed like a trance. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah I know. Just making sure it won't be...jumping around any time soon."

Sarah held out her hand, and he gladly accepted it. They ran towards the centre of the fight. Becker and Sarah split up. Becker began to shoot at the endless amount of predators from the top of the buildings. Sarah shot the predator to her right with two bullets. Another appeared on her left and then another two appeared in front of her. She quickly took out the one on the left with another two bullets, then the two in front of her with two bullets each. Her clip was empty by the end of it. She rapidly changed her clip and reloaded her weapon. Unexpectedly she heard something coming from above her; she hastily looked up, and saw another predator coming straight for her. She dodged it just in time; the predator pounded the ground in frustration and leaped towards Sarah again.

Sarah looked on with fear. She composed herself, brought the gun out pointing towards the enemy and pulled the trigger in a nick of time. The creature fell near her feet. She let out a sigh of relief.

"_It's OK Sarah. You are very much alive!_" She was breathing heavily and trying to smile at her achievement of still existing.

Suddenly, Becker ran up to Sarah and turned her around.

"We have to move, like right now!" Becker shouted over the turmoil taking place.

He grabs her arm with force, and they started to run. A strange noise rang in Sarah's ear's a tune she thought she would never wanted to hear again, constant buzzing, getting louder and louder as if it is close by.

"_Oh no, not those bugs too..._" Becker glanced at his partner and gave a nod to confirm what she was thinking.

The defence force stopped firing and followed their Captain. The future predators growled at the approaching enemies. Becker and Sarah came within reach of the biggest building and found a door that had been slightly left ajar.

Both try to budge the door open. It was stiff and stubborn after all these years of not being used. Eventually, they got the door open enough to get everyone in. The defence force started to shoot, but realize it is futile as the bullets don't affect the bugs much. The defence forces enter through the door, followed by Sarah then Becker. The bugs reached the door. They tried to attack by poking their sharp, thorny, knife like legs through the door. Becker is trying to close the door whilst trying to avoid getting scratched or cut by their deadly legs. He knew well enough that if he got scratched or cut even by the slightest he would become a host for the bug's newborns, which would not be a pretty sight. Half of the defence force shot at the bugs trying to keep them back as the other half tried to get the door closed. Sarah watched on with pure fright clear on her face. She wanted to help but her fear kept hold of her. Finally, they managed to get the door closed.

Sarah was hyperventilating. Becker gathered his men around.

"OK men, check this small section of the building and report back to me. Make sure it is safe for us to proceed on." Becker waved his hand and the soldiers walk down the long corridor.

Becker walked up towards his lover; he placed his hands gently upon her shoulders. Sarah's eyes meet up with his. She throws herself at him and embraces him tightly. He kissed her head and stroked her hair.

"It's OK. Breathe Sarah. They aren't coming anywhere near us, now." He could feel her breathing getting back to normal.

"Captain, the location until the bottom of this corridor is safe, but we have to proceed with caution from that point onwards." Said Wilkinson.

Becker and Sarah break apart from the embrace feeling quite embarrassed. Sarah brushed her fingers through her hair whilst Becker bit the bottom of his lip.

"OK, let us continue then." Becker flung his gun over his shoulder and walked towards the darkened corridor. Behind him were Sarah and the soldiers.

The corridor was so dark that Becker had to put on the flash light attached to his weapon. The soldiers previously had there's on due to them checking this area already. He felt a familiar presence rubbing up against his shoulder. He could make out a faint hint of fragrance and the soft touch of her skin against his as her arm wrapped around his.

"You are afraid of a lot of things aren't you Sarah?" He mused.

"Shut up, Becker. Not everyone is Action Man or Superwoman." She whispered sarcastically in his ear.

Out of no-where there was a _clank_ sound. Like something metal just fell or whacked up against something else that is metal. The team was alerted. The team approached two corners on either side of them. Becker stops just before the corner. He signals for Davidson to take the other corner. Sarah stepped backwards until she reached the centre of the group.

Becker slowly glanced around the corner, so did Davidson. On either side was a predator. Becker stepped back.

"We need to put silencers on our guns. Predator at nine o clock and one at three o clock." He whispered. They took their rack sacks off, took out a standard gun and put on the silencers.

"Captain, they know we're here!" Shouted Davidson. The Predator jumped onto Davidson and began clawing at him. His weapon shot bursts of gun fire. The other predator rounded the corner and flew into the air. Becker and his team of soldiers fired back. They managed to repel it back, and it landed on the floor with its back scraping the floor. The other one ran across the wall and took out another soldier. Sarah stood close to the wall, hugging herself. She slid down the wall until she sat down still hugging herself.

Becker and his team continued to fire their guns, until eventually the creature fell to its doom.

"These predators are annoying." Becker muttered to himself.

Sarah still continued to hug herself. Suddenly, she saw a hand in front of her face. She looked up and saw that it was Becker. She took his hand but refused to let go off it.

They walked through a door that was wide open; it must have been the _clank_ sound they heard before the predators attacked them. They entered the room and closed the door right behind them. Becker and his men went to explore the area. Sarah stood by the door. She glanced behind her when she stares at something with a bolt from the blue type expression.

"Becker...you ought to come here and have a look at this." She called out.

Becker ambles over.

"What's going on?"

"Look at this sign..."

Becker and Sarah exchanged glances, "We're in the ARC?" he said with disbelief, "So what Helen Cutter was saying about the future is right, then, that the ARC is responsible for all this."

"Let's not try and jump to conclusions here. She said that Nick Cutter was responsible for whatever happens in the future. She killed Nick. We do not know what is right or wrong. And besides Helen Cutter is psychotic. Never listen to that woman."

Sarah wanders through the room. Her eyes fall onto what looks like a table. She walked over and saw batteries connected to the unit. She realized that this is some sort of computer. She tried to get it to work, but it doesn't work no matter what she tried. She looked at the batteries.

"_What if the batteries are low?_" she thought, "Does anyone have batteries?" she asked suddenly.

The men glanced at each other with blank expressions.

"I need batteries...you know they help to power things..." She said sarcastically.

Some of the men took batteries out of the torches that they carried, but hardly used since their guns have lights on them anyway.

"Thank you." She disconnected the old set of batteries and connected the new ones in the same way. The system started up. She couldn't believe it when she saw that the table was the screen. She fiddled around with it trying to get used to the touch screen. On navigating through the system, she came across a folder named "_downloaded Data_".

She tapped the screen and entered the folder. She remembers the date, the system had seen used twice to download data, one at 15:45 then another at 15:50. Only five minutes apart.

"Becker." Sarah called out.

"Yeah." He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you remember what date Abby, Connor and Danny went missing?"

"Yeah it was on 15th September"

"This system is telling me that data has been downloaded onto some other device twice, and five minutes apart."

"So what is the data that had been downloaded?"

Sarah takes a closer look. It looked like destination points. Suddenly, it clicked as she saw a particular location.

"Location 333..."

"Location 333, you mean in the past?"

"Yeah, Helen's diary had this location plastered all over her pages. I think that they must have followed Helen Cutter to the past."

All of a sudden, something _clanked_ against something above them. The ceiling was pretty dark. Then it happened again but from the far right hand side and then the far left hand side. _Clank, clank, clank...and _muffled growls.

"Sarah, stay by my side OK." Becker stepped in front of her and raised his big gun towards the ceiling and switched on the light. The ARC military followed. As the light shined up towards the ceiling silhouettes of small figures swinging on dead lights hanging from the ceiling made themselves known.

The ARC soldiers also put on their lights. The growling chattering multiplied and then everyone realized they were not alone in the room. They were completely surrounded. A room filled with Predators, hunting their prey in complete darkness...

**AN: So what did you guy's think? Any suggestions on how to improve on my writing or anything else?**

**Oh my gosh I cannot believe that series 4 has finished already! What a way to finish the series. If I had my way I'd have Primeval on 365 days in a year!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Predators drop to the floor, landing with a huge thud that sent vibrations through the ground beneath them. Becker, Sarah and the soldiers moved back by the force of the shake. Still predators continued to appear from all sides. Some crawled down the walls. In the end, the whole room was surrounded. The team left in the centre with no escape route.

"_It looks like this is a fight to the end._" Becker thought. Becker glanced over at Sarah; he couldn't help but feel that this would be their last meeting. Becker grabbed hold of his handgun with the silencer attached and handed it to Sarah. He looked towards the door they had entered through.

"I want you to get out of here now. The exit is that door. It not so heavily guarded. Go through the door and go through the anomaly..." Sarah understood what he was saying, but she remained wilful.

"No. I'm not leaving you." She countered.

"Sarah..." He gritted his teeth in frustration. Then he calmed down, "Sarah, please. My job is to protect you. Now GO!"

Sarah bit the bottom of her lip. It quivered. She tried to hide her tears that started to well in the corner of her eyes. She turned on her heels and began towards the exit. Becker's gaze was on Sarah. He turned away and put his attention to what was in front of him. Sarah stopped suddenly and turned half way looking back towards Becker. She turned back around facing the exit, unable to control her tears from flowing. She wiped away her salted tears and set off towards the escape route. As she ran, the sound of bullet casings hitting the floor, screams, shouting and the predators constant chattering filled the room.

Sarah was near to the door, when a group of predators landed in front of her exit blocking her way. She skidded to a sudden halt. Breathing heavily she could feel the blood pound against her temples.

She readied herself and pointed the handgun at the enemy in front of her. The predators leapt into the air. She fired one shot and got the lead predator. She fired at the second but missed. She quickly moved out of its way before it landed on her. She fired a third round, but it dodged the bullet, instead it jumped onto the wall growling and went after her another time. In an attempt of avoiding the attack launched at her, she fell back and landed on the floor. The fourth predator was close, ready to slash with its deadly claws when Sarah let another round off and rolled out of the way. She stood up slowly feeling quite dizzy. The world around her felt slightly wobbly; all of a sudden, a muscular arm wrapped around her waist and swung her out of the way as a gunshot was fired.

"Are you OK?" Becker asked.

"What happened?"

"Predator was coming right for you. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just got up too quick. That's all." Becker let's go of Sarah. Sarah stands up straight.

Sarah and Becker observe the doorway. Becker took out a Stun Grenade from his bag. Both Sarah and Becker nod in agreement.

"This is the only option left. Are you ready?"

"Ready whenever you are. Let's do this!"

Becker threw the grenade at the predators surrounding the exit. Becker and Sarah blocked their ears with their fingers, mouth open and ducked out of sight. The predators fall to the floor. Their vision is blurred; distorted and only different shades of blue exist in their sound vision. There's no sign of yellow or red in their sight. Sarah, Becker and the rest of the team used this as a golden opportunity and ran for the exit. They opened the door as wide as it could and escaped.

After running continuously, Sarah came to sudden stop whilst holding a stitch in her side. She tried to catch her breath. The area where she stopped was old and did not look stable like the rest of the building. It looked as if it wouldn't survive much longer. Becker stopped running and rushed back towards her. The ARC team also stopped and started heading back towards their Captain.

"Wait." He puts his hand out to halt the soldiers, "You guy's better get out of here. We'll meet later...now move out!" He yelled to his men.

Greaves and Johnson step forward.

"But Captain, it is our job to protect you." Greaves said hesitantly.

"We are a team, Captain Becker." Johnson added, backing up Greaves.

"Consider this as a direct order." Becker replied.

Becker's team ran on ahead, unsure whether their Captain's decision was a wise one or not. Becker's concern went back to Sarah, who was holding her side tightly.

"What's wrong?" Becker asked.

"I got a stitch. I don't think I can run anymore, Becker." She managed to say whilst struggling to breathe.

Without notice a predator jumped down from above and landed on Sarah pushing Becker out of the way. Sarah instantly fell on to the floor with the predator glaring into her. Suddenly, it raised its claw like hand and scratched at her side. Her scream echoes through the old building. Above them small pebbles shake loose and tumble down behind them. Sarah took hold of her weapon, and her aim was off slightly but let a round off, getting the predator in its side. It limped off her and limped away before turning back to face its enemy. It watched as Sarah got up slowly, leaning on the wall as support.

Sarah's vision was beginning to blur. The surrounding around her began to spin like a whirlwind. Becker got up from the ground limping as he sprained his ankle. He grabs another Stun Grenade out of his bag. He sees the predator charging again. Becker throws the grenade and sends the predator flying backwards. The vibrations of the Stun Grenade made a quake as rocks fell from above, a massive hole opened up in the ground right behind Sarah. The predator is on the other side of the large opening on the ground, knocked out.

"Becker..." Sarah called out wearily.

Every inch of the corridor was enveloped in a thick dust cloud. Becker waved his hands in front of his face in order to get the dust particles away, as he coughed. He could hear Sarah coughing faintly.

"Sarah. Wherever you are, do not move. Stay where you are!" Becker shouted.

"Becker! Where are you?"

Sarah began stepping backwards towards the hole behind her, oblivious to the big drop waiting to consume its victim.

Sarah advanced towards the massive opening in the ground; her feet are at the edge of the opening before the long fall. Instantaneously, she lost her footing. She yelped as she fell down. She managed to cling onto the edge of the hole and pulled herself up slightly.

"Becker Help!" Sarah shouted whilst coughing as the dust was getting in her throat.

The dust cloud was clearing; Becker stopped waving his hands in front of his face. His heart pounded against his chest wanting to explode when he saw that Sarah was hanging tightly on the edge of the hole.

"Sarah, hold on!" He ran, then skidded on his knees slightly and grabbed hold of her hands. With a lot of power, he managed to pull her up. Becker fell on his back, and Sarah landed next to him on her side, both breathing heavily. They smiled at each other; Becker's hand caressed her cheek. They share a passionate kiss. This kiss felt more urgent and more intense. He embraced her whilst getting their breath back.

On the other side of the hole, the predator jolted awake. It went straight for the darkness and sneaked around inside the hole.

Becker got up slowly whilst Sarah remained lying there, wincing in pain, it was becoming unbearable. Becker slightly lifted her top and saw the damage.

"It looks like you need medical attention."

"I'll be fine once we get back." Sarah smiled weakly. She winced again due to the pain, her right leg dangles down into the hole. Becker felt helpless for the first time.

The predator shuffled along the edge of the hole, hiding in the darkness. It stopped and looked at its victim. One of its claws shows into the light as it prepared for its last attack. Becker heard something scraping against the edge of the hole, making the loose rubble fall down inside the hole. Becker grabbed his gun and there wasn't anything there. In the corner of his eye, he spotted the claw. Becker aimed and fired his weapon. The predator leapt towards Sarah's dangling leg and grasped hold of Sarah's ankle and pulled her down towards the edge of the hole again.

Becker quickly dropped his gun and rushed towards the massive opening. He dropped onto his knees and managed to capture her hand in his. He used all his might to pull her up again.

"Becker, don't let go!" She cried.

The intensity of the predator's grip on Sarah was far stronger. Inch by inch Sarah's hand was slipping out of his.

"Don't let go!" She cried repeatedly.

The predator pulled down on her ankle one last time, when suddenly his partner's hand slipped out of his. He fell onto his stomach and attempted to reach for her hands again but failed...

Her scream rang through his ears.

"SARAH!" He looked on with trauma.

**AN: So what do you guy's think? I actually got a question to ask, do you think I should continue with a chapter 4 to tie it all up? Or, do you prefer me to leave it as it is and this will be the end of the story?**

**Many thanks for reading. Please do continue to review as it motivates me and improves my writing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Just to let you guy's know there are a lot of scene changes. I thought I'd let you know to help avoid confusion whilst reading :)**

The ARC team ran. Greaves and Johnson stopped in their tracks. A female scream reverberated through the walls to where they stood.

"I think we should head back?" Greaves said.

Johnson stopped and headed towards Greaves, stomping his feet.

"Captain said he would meet us. Why disobey a direct order?" Johnson asked.

Greaves stared at Johnson with disbelief.

"Sometimes orders need to be broken in order to save a life, Johnson." Greaves turned around to face the way he had just come from, "I'm going back, whether you like it or not." Greaves headed towards the danger zone. Johnson brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Hold up, Greaves. I'm coming with you." Johnson managed to catch up with his teammate.

X

Becker got up and started to pound his fists into the wall, crying uncontrollably. He turned his back to the wall and slowly slid down.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah..." Becker pounded his fists on his thighs.

"I made the wrong choice..." He buried his head in his hands and wept.

X

Greaves and Johnson scurried through the danger zone, being extremely careful and pointing their guns in every corner to make sure it is safe to proceed. They rounded a familiar corner and noticed that Captain Becker was sitting limply against the wall. The soldiers ran forwards and skidded to a halt by the Captain's feet. They bent down and shook Becker. Greaves and Johnson pulled their Captain to his feet both supporting him on either side.

"I'm fine..." Becker muttered.

"Where is Dr. Paige, Captain?" Greaves asked.

"She's gone..." Becker tilts his head back and upwards to face the ceiling. A fresh set of tears began to well in the corner of his eyes; "She's dead..." Becker closed his eyes and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Greaves and Johnson hug their captain to show their support. They glance over towards the other side of the massive opening and realised that they were no longer alone, the predators that they had stunned had finally got their awareness back.

"Boss, we really need to leave...as of right now!"

Becker glanced over and saw the predators waiting; he grabbed his shot gun out of his bag and loaded it.

"It's time to dance." He cocked his gun.

X

The rest of the ARC team was approaching the anomaly and realised that it was not open. Behind them were the futuristic bugs gaining on them. Suddenly, the anomaly came to life and the rest of the ARC team ran through and landed into present time.

The soldier in control of locking the anomaly locked it as the last soldier came through.

"Where are Greaves and Johnson?" Elliott asked.

"Don't tell me they are still in the anomaly?" Wilkinson replied.

"Not just that, but Captain Becker and Dr. Paige might still be trapped in the anomaly." Elliott added.

"We'll wait for two minutes, if when we unlock the anomaly, they don't come through...we must assume the worst." Wilkinson gulped hoping that wouldn't be the case.

X

Greaves, Becker and Johnson ran. Becker turned around and fired at the predator closest to them running along the wall. They reached the stubborn door when they first entered the building, Johnson and Becker tried to open the door whilst Greaves kept the predators company with endless supply of bullets.

"Greaves come on!" Johnson yelled. Becker put down his weapon; he hid on the outside of the door preparing to close it as soon as Greaves got out. Greaves ran out and Becker slammed the door shut as a predator prepared to leap out of the building.

Becker picked up his shot gun again and checked the ammunition. He looked on and saw the anomaly. The bugs had scattered away, flying off into the distance. Becker cocked his weapon again and started heading towards the anomaly. The predators continued to barge at the closed door. Greaves and Johnson decided to follow their Captain. Eventually, the door gave in and the predators scrambled out.

Becker gazed at the anomaly and realised it started to expand and shrink. Becker turned around and saw that the door hadn't managed to keep the predators at bay. Greaves and Johnson had sat down upon a rock and drank some water. Becker whistled and caught Greaves and Johnson's attention.

"Run you idiots, predators have escaped!" Becker ran towards them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion the feeling of guilt resurfaced, what if he couldn't save them? Like he couldn't save Sarah. Becker finally reached his team mates and fired his shot gun at the predator.

"We have to leg it. The anomaly is closing!" Becker ushered them up. They ran whilst firing at the predators.

X

"Oh no, the anomaly is closing." Elliott alerted everyone.

Everyone gathered round the anomaly and watched on with anticipation, praying that their departed team members make it through the anomaly.

It continued to shrink and expand. Shrink and expand. Suddenly, Greaves and Johnson fly through the anomaly, followed by Becker, who came sliding through the anomaly and had his gun aimed. A predator arm crept through the anomaly but Becker fired his shot gun, and it flinched its arm back through to the other side.

The anomaly closed. Wilkinson and Elliott looked on with confusion.

"This anomaly never closed before, how did it manage to close itself today?" Elliott whispered to Wilkinson.

"Right now, I really don't care. I'm just happy that Captain Becker came back." Wilkinson trod off towards his Captain followed by Elliott.

X

**Two days later**

Becker walked up the ramp towards Lester's office. He tapped on the door and a rather dry voice greeted him.

"Come in."

Becker unlocked the door and entered the office; he put the envelope on the desk. Lester lifted his head slightly and looked at the white envelope placed before him. He sighed and looked up towards Becker.

"What's that?"

"It's a letter, sir."

"Oh really...a letter...I didn't know that...I thought it was a napkin..."

"Sir, it is very important that you read it." Becker said urgently. Lester looked at Becker for a while, until he picked up the envelope.

"I hope this is not a love letter...although I'd be flattered...I really don't swing that way." Becker rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw. He seriously did not have much patience for Lester's dry sense of humour right now.

Lester opened the envelope and took out the letter. His eyes scanned the entire document.

"You can't do this to me, Becker." Lester stood up.

"Yes I can."

"I need you Becker. You can't just resign like this, and you're the only one I can trust."

"I'm sorry to let you down, sir, but right now I'm not worth your trust. For all you know I could get you killed." Becker headed towards the office door and opened it closing the door behind him. He walked down the ramp towards the ARC's exit as Lester's voice echoed through the ARC.

"Becker, come back here now!"

X

**Back in the future**

It was a dark tunnel. Lamps scattered around the long dim corridor. A silhouette of a man carrying someone within his arm's shadowed on the walls. He enters a brightly lit room, like some medical facility and puts the woman on a stretcher. The woman happened to be Sarah.

"I found this woman. It seems she has taken a rather nasty fall from above."

"You mean from where the predators hunt?" Someone with a rich Irish accent answered.

"Yes."

"Block that access now. We don't want predator's coming down here. I'll tend to the lady. Now go."

The man rushed over and checked Sarah's vitals as the other man left. She jolted awake and grabbed hold of the man's collar.

"Help them! Save...Becker!" She gasped.

"It is OK. My name is Matt Anderson. You are going to be OK, now." Sarah's grip loosened on Matt's collar and lost all sources of life. Matt checked her pulse, there was no pulse. It seemed she only survived this long to ask for help...

"_Becker? Did she mean Captain Becker from the old ARC team? Could she have come through the anomaly above? If that is the case, that anomaly will lead us back to the past. Maybe if we went through that anomaly we could try and change the circumstances that lead to this dreadful future..." _

**Authors Note: So this was the last chapter. I brought Matt in because at the end of series 4 he mentioned he was from the future, so I thought I'd bring him in.**

**Many thanks for reading!**


End file.
